Charmed In the Feual Era
by TheGirlOnFire11
Summary: Kagome finds out that her brothers are Wyatt and Chris. How can she get them to come to the Feudal Era to help vanquish Naraku and not Inuyasha?
1. Prolouge: Learning The Truth

**DISCIAMER: I do not own neither InuYasha nor do I own charmed. Thanks. So I did a rewrite because I wasn't really happy with the way it read. I feel like this now better fits the writing style I have grown into. Hope you all still like it**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**It was a quiet peaceful day in the feudal era.

"INUYASHA, sit boy" I yelled.

That is, until my favorite hanyou decided to deny me my right to return home for a few days.

So down the he went, making a big crater as he did.

I wasn't going to lose this fight though. A lot of things had been changing at home and I should have been back five minutes ago…yesterday.

"InuYasha, my family needs me," I said barely above a whisper.

That was all I could say. There were still many things I still needed to tell them, one being that I would be traveling half way around the world.

"Why do they need you so bad Kagome?" asked an annoyed InuYasha as he peeled himself off the ground. Tired of arguing, I blurted out what I knew would shut him up.

"They need my help packing to move okay." I screamed.

InuYasha stood in his spot, stunned. I turned and ran. Tears were stinging my eyes as I approached the well. My body shook as I stood, violently sobbing, when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Kagome what's go going on?" I heard his voice and my sobs stopped._ Why is he here?_ For once he didn't sound angry and there was only concern in his amber eyes, a welcome first.

I fell into him as my tears returned. I'd been living a lie I hadn't even known about, and yet the guilt of this lie weighed a ton on my shoulders.

When I finally stopped crying I began to try to explain, "InuYasha... I would have told you long ago. If only I'd known."

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" He asked me. A clawed finger wiped the last of my tears from my cheeks. I swear I saw him blush at his own peculiar action.

"Souta and I were playing one of his many video games, when I heard whispering from the kitchen. I recognized my mother's voice but there were two others. They were completely unfamiliar. Without thought I put the game on pause. I heard Souta's protest but I didn't reply. Walking into the kitchen I saw two boys."

"Kagome?" I heard InuYasha speak, but I was no longer there in his arms. All sense of security had left me the second they had reentered my life.

"They looked at me when I walked into the room. All three of them did. And mama, she was in tears. The older one walked towards me. He said to me 'Kagome it's time to come home.' I didn't understand. Not until I looked at mama's face. She was heartbroken." I said and the tears began to return, "I was adopted. My entire life had been a lie."

"Kagome, it'll be.." I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"That's not all. I'm not…I'm not technically…I'm not really human." I looked into his eyes. They went from shocked to confused and then they became undefinable.

"How can that be possible? You smell perfectly human to me and my nose don't lie." InuYasha said to me. I let out a small hiccup of a laugh.

"Because I'm a wit…half witch half white-lighter," I said looking away from him, "and that's why I have to leave. I have to go to America where my birth family is. I have to help them pack to come to Japan. So that they can train me in my powers." I said in a rushed tone.

InuYasha tilted his head to the side. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Kagome, I'm going with you." 


	2. Chapter 1: Trust Issues

**DISCIAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA YOU BLOOD SUKKING LAWYERS SO GET OVER IT! Nor charmed thank u. **

I looked into the eyes of the man I loved.

"No. Stay here," I said to him, pulling out of his warm embrace. He just stood in shock when I did, "I'd love for you to go InuYasha. But it is just not practical." I said trying to get him to drop it.

He wouldn't though. It just wasn't him to let things go. So I said the only thing I could think of to get him to stay.

"They kill demons InuYasha. It's in their blood," I said looking directly into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Kagome if that's true then you will be putting yourself directly in danger by going there. I'm not going to let you go alone," InuYasha replied.

"Inu…" I tried to start another refusal but he stopped me.

Stubbornly, he repeated, "I'm going with you Kagome. I don't care if they hate me upon arrival and never trust me, I am going with you. Someone has too."

Understanding that there was no avoiding it, I sighed and turned around to the well. A part of me was over the moon at his joining me. An even bigger part was terrified. I sighed once more and threw one leg over the edge.

When I realized he hadn't followed, I turned to him and said, "Well are you coming or not?" He smiled at me and grabbed my hand as we jumped down the well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Few Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO PACK FOR TWO MONTHS?" I screamed. My birth family had been packing like they were never coming back to the Manor and I could see that InuYasha was getting restless. He wasn't used to modern times, let alone and entirely different continent. Plus things hadn't gone as smoothly as I would have liked when we'd arrived. _Story of my life_.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Kage don't stand too close to him he's a demon!" yelled Wyatt readied himself to throw an unknown potion at InuYasha._

_"Guys don't!" I screamed pushing InuYasha out of the way of Wyatt's attack," InuYasha is a friend of mine."_

"_The demon's brainwashed you Kags now get over here! Chris yelled. I rolled my eyes at them._

"_I haven't been brainwashed boys. I've known InuYasha for three years. He's the one from the feudal era!" I screamed at them. Seriously those two can be a pain in the ass. _

_Wyatt was still not convinced that InuYasha wasn't going to attack me, or the rest of the family for that matter. _

_InuYasha instinctively pulled me close to him to protect me from the second attack Wyatt was building up. It didn't work though as Wyatt and Chris saw it as a threat. _

_"Kage move!" screamed Chris. _

_"Who the hell is Kage?" InuYasha whispered in my ear. _

_"Me," I said back. _

_InuYasha gave me a confused look. Shaking my head, I hugged him and simply said, "It's a nickname." _

_"KAGE, STOP NOW!" Wyatt and Chris screamed. _

_I just laughed as the boys stood there staring as I, their half witch, half white-lighter sister openly embraced a half demon._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And things didn't work out any better with the rest of the family. Only Uncle Coop, my Aunt Phoebe's husband accepted InuYasha, but hey he's a cupid. He instantly saw that I loved him and he didn't understand all the hostility.

It soon became apparent however that not a single Halliwell trusted InuYasha as far as they could throw him, and not a single one could pick him up, let alone throw him. Never the less I did trust him, along with love him…but they tried.

Well most of them anyway.

Ironically Aunt Phoebe couldn't see past his demonic heritage. Like her husband she saw instantly that not only was InuYasha my friend but that I was in love with him. The difference was she saw my love for him as a weakness not a strength.

She knew that game well. She'd played it with Cole. She'd gotten burned and now was afraid I was on that same road. When I'd introduced them to each other, InuYasha wore a warm smile( an uncharacteristic thing for him to do), whereas Phoebe's face was plastered with a glare that would have made Naraku himself cry out in fear.

I noticed this hostility instantly, so I pulled my aunt aside and flat out questioned her actions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Aunt Phoebe, why do you hate InuYasha so much so soon." I'd inquired. _

_"He's a demon Kage. We fight them simple as that," came her simple reply._

_"BULL SHIT!" I unleashed my anger left over from every single person who had ever judged my InuYasha. 'My InuYasha...when did he become my InuYasha...he still loves Kikyo.' _

_"You don't even know him. He has saved my life so many times I've lost count," I continued. _

_"WELL SO DID COLE KAGOME!" Phoebe's face contorted into a face of pain at the mention of her ex demon-husband, "He saved my life countless times, then he tried to destroy my life, Paige's life, and you mothers life!" _

_"Well how do you know InuYasha is like that huh? If you would only give him a chance you would see that he's different that your ex-loser!" I fought back. "Did you ever for one second think that InuYasha might be different?" _

_Phoebe just looked in disbelief. _

_"Yeah I know all about Cole and his pain in the ass-self!" I continued," I trust InuYasha. I have for three years and not once have I doubted him. You have no reason to either," and with that I stormed up to my room._

_~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

Aunt Phoebe didn't say much to me after that. Everyone had thought that I would be quiet and sweet like the family that had kindly taken me in when the Halliwell's had asked.

How wrong they all were.

I was tired of taking people's crap. I wasn't going to be that little gentle girl that had stumbled into the Feudal Era three years ago. I wasn't fifteen anymore, and I was tired of being treated like it. The Halliwell's were acting as if I was still a baby.

Piper, my birth mother, came into my room shortly after and asked me what had happened.

"She thinks I'll make the same mistakes she made Piper. I know you guys don't accept him yet, but if you just give him a chance…,"I trailed off. I wasn't facing her. I was staring out the window. Tears streamed down my face again. I hated that I was crying so much. I hadn't learned anything about my powers, and the stress of everyone hating "the man I loved was taking its toll.

And I couldn't even tell him because he didn't even know I loved him. And even if I did tell him it's not like being together would be any easier.

I was pulled from my thoughts though by Piper calling my name.

"She just wants to make sure you're making the right decisions. She's worried about you," She said.

"Phoebe has to accept that it is my life and I'll live it my way. If and when I make mistakes then they will be my own not hers. Now can you ask her to at least pretend to get along with InuYasha?" I asked.

"Easier said than done," she said to herself, "Let's go we have one last thing to take care of."

We joined the rest of the family in the attic where there was only one thing left to decide on: whether or not to take The Book Of Shadows.


End file.
